Weekend Study
by LeMaki
Summary: Kurt has a physics test coming up and has been studying all weekend. Blaine convinces him to take a break and takes him on a horse riding lesson to relax. But Kurt doesn't like horses. T for suggestive themes. Pure fluff!


"Oh my Gaga", Kurt sighed to himself as he cracked open yet another textbook. "Hello, physics. How I haven't missed you". He picked up a pencil and pulled a workbook close, preparing for another hour of weekend study at Dalton Academy. He frowned at the first question and brought the book closer to his face in an attempt to see it more clearly.

"You know, you should look at getting glasses", came a voice from his door. Kurt jumped and looked up to see Blaine lounging against the doorframe. "You'd look sexy. Sexier than you do already, I mean". Kurt scowled and put down the book, ignoring the compliment.

"In case you hadn't noticed, oh boyfriend of mine, I have a physics test on Tuesday and I suck", Kurt groaned. "It's sucking my will to live. I haven't even begun my weekend moisturising routine yet!" Blaine strolled over to the desk where he was sitting and sat on top of the textbooks. Ignoring his boyfriend's attempts at protest, he pulled Kurt closer to him by his tie and started peppering his face and neck with kisses.

"You've... been... working hard", he said between kisses. "Take a break..." Kurt pulled away with difficulty and stared into his eyes, a red flush covering his cheeks.

"I'd love to, you know that, but I have to study!" he said unhappily. "And you're distracting me, so go!" But Blaine wasn't going to give up that easily. He leant forward again and captured Kurt's bottom lip between his teeth. He tugged and was rewarded with Kurt's breathy gasp before he pulled away and jumped off the desk. He took one of Kurt's hands in his own and pulled him up after him.

"I don't want you burning out", he said breezily, ignoring Kurt's attempts to get him to kiss him again. "So I've decided that we are going to take a couple of hours for a break". Kurt looked almost convinced.

"I really have to study..." he began uncertainly. Blaine slid his arms around his waist and looked up into the taller boy's eyes.

"You're going to be fine. But you won't be if you work yourself into exhaustion like you're threatening to", he said seriously. "You need fresh air". Kurt shot one last look at his books before Blaine swooped in and started nibbling on his earlobe. "Please", he murmured into his ear. "I've got something to show you". Kurt's hands started creeping up under Blaine's sweater and he tilted his head to the side for better access.

"And what might that be?" he whispered huskily as his hands moved to the front of his boyfriend's chest. "Does it involve taking off my shirt?"

"It does", Blaine agreed, kissing his neck again. "And putting on another that you don't mind getting dirty". Kurt looked scandalised.

"I don't own anything that I want to get dirty!" he exclaimed. "My clothes are my children!" Blaine laughed and stepped away, opening the door and turning his head to look at him.

"I'm giving you five minutes", he said, winking suggestively. "Then I'm coming in here". Then he shut the door.

Kurt passed a hand over his forehead and opened up his wardrobe, his skin still flushed and hot.

"Tease", he muttered to himself as he picked out a dark green sweater and a pair of black Mark Jacobs trousers. He slipped on his oldest leather shoes (because, he reasoned to himself, we're going somewhere we're going to get dirty but I don't want to look scruffy) and fastened a belt around his waist. He looked in the mirror and grimaced. His skin was pale and there were dark bags under his eyes. Maybe Blaine was right. Maybe he was working too hard.

There was a knock on the door and he turned the doorknob to let Blaine in. Much as he might have teased Kurt about barging in when he was changing, he was much too polite for that. He was wearing the same clothes as before.

"You're not going to change?" Kurt asked, nonplussed.

"My clothes are already there", Blaine answered. His keys were hanging from his hand. "Ready to go?" Kurt picked up his phone and wallet and nodded. Blaine held the door for him and locked it behind them as they headed down the hallway for his car. Kurt felt nervous, like he always did when Blaine sprung a surprise on him. Who knew what scheme the boy had cooked up to get him away from his desk?

* * *

Kurt stared up in horror at the riding academy as they drove through the gate.

"Horses?" he screeched. "What are we doing here?" Blaine glanced at him and kept driving.

"I've got a session booked here, so I thought that you might as well come along". Kurt shook his head, speechless. When they pulled up at the stables he found his voice.

"I don't like horses", he said faintly. Blaine looked over at him, a faint crease between his eyebrows.

"Don't like them, or scared of them?"

"Both". The last time Kurt had been on a horse it had rubbed its mouth along his arm and his new Armani shirt had been ruined. Since then he had avoided the animals like the plague. Blaine smirked.

"They're really quite calm animals, you know".

"Oh sure", Kurt said sarcastically. "I mean, they jump and rear and run around racetracks at one hundred miles per hour, but not to worry, they're calm animals. Do you realise how filthy those things are?" Blaine laughed.

"I'm aware".

"Well, I'm not going near one in these pants. They're Mark Jacobs, and even if they're last season they're still good, and..." Blaine leaned in and kissed him, cutting his rant in half.

"That's fine, because I've got some jodhpurs you can wear". Kurt frowned.

"Those cream coloured tights people wear?" Blaine got out and opened Kurt's door.

"I wouldn't call them tights, but you're on the right track", he answered. "Come on". He took Kurt's unwilling hand and pulled him into the office that was next to a large stable yard. A fat man sat at a desk, typing on a keyboard. He looked up and grinned.

"Blaine!" he boomed as he stood up. "Nice to see you!"

"Hi, Mr. Howard!" he said. "How're things?" Blaine shook his hand and then gestured to Kurt. "This is Kurt Hummel, my boyfriend", he said. "I've booked him in with one of the beginners' horses for an hour along with Ruby". Kurt, still flushed with pleasure at hearing him called Blaine's boyfriend in public, took the man's hand and had it furiously pumped up and down.

"Nice to finally meet you!" he said. "Believe me, your name's legendary around here".

"It is?" Kurt asked, confused. He didn't see Blaine making frantic cutting motions across his throat to the man, but he didn't miss the smirk that crossed his face.

"Well, when Blaine first met you he started coming here a lot more often. Mooning around, always going on about some boy with "beautiful green eyes and curly brown hair" that he was desperately in love with..." Mr. Howard said with a huge smirk. "Then when you moved to Dalton he was jumping around here like one of the horses. I thought he was going to break a leg".

"Mr. Howard, you're embarrassing me", Blaine said, almost purple in the face. The large man chuckled.

"I think we were all pleased when you finally agreed to go out with him". Blaine, still scarlet, started pulling Kurt towards the door.

"Well, good to see you, Mr. Howard!" he called out as he tugged Kurt outside. "I'll catch up with you later!" As the door closed, Kurt could hear him laughing.

"Mooning around, huh?" he questioned slyly. "Everyone knows my name?" Blaine looked sheepish.

"I may have told a few people..." Kurt laughed and put a hand on his arm.

"I'm flattered". He checked his reflection as they passed a window. "Everyone's going to know it eventually, so I might as well start now". Blaine put an arm around his waist and pulled him in closer.

"Guess one day I'm going to have to fight the paparazzi to get you to places like this", he said. "We'll have people following us everywhere, photographers yelling at us to look their way... I'll probably end up breaking some cameras". Kurt laughed and started to answer when they arrived at a paddock with two horses in it. He shut his mouth firmly and looked green. _This is not going to end well_, he thought to himself.

* * *

"So this is Ruby", Blaine said, stroking a chestnut horse on the neck. "I'll be riding her". He pointed to a black horse in the stable next to her. "That's Socks", he said. "You'll be riding him". Kurt looked apprehensively at the horse, which was chewing on hay from a corner of the stable.

"He's safe?" he questioned, a nervous feeling in his stomach. "He's not going to bite or anything?" Blaine laughed.

"No, he's not going to bite. He's really calm, that's why I chose him for you". Kurt nodded faintly.

"Where were those pants you said I had to wear?" Blaine gestured towards a small shed as he bent down to pick up one of Ruby's feet.

"Just grab a clean pair. And get some boots while you're in there". Kurt cautiously opened the door, expecting spiders and hay balls, but instead found a large, clean room painted white with saddles on hooks on the walls. There was a stack of cream pants that he assumed were jodhpurs on a shelf near the door, so he picked out a pair in his size and pulled them on. They were very tight.

"Christ", he said, craning around to see how tight they were from behind. "You can see every bump in these things". He spotted a line of boots lining the wall and pulled a largish size out, checking them gingerly for spiders before putting his feet into them. He felt slightly sick with nerves.

"All right in there?" came Blaine's voice. Kurt cleared his throat and opened the door. Blaine took a look at him and looked unnerved. "Um, you sure you're okay? You look pale..." Kurt tried to smile.

"I'm just a bit nervous..." he began. Blaine frowned.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, I did kind of spring this on you without asking first, and you're obviously nervous, and I know a lot of people don't like horses. Oh god, this was a bad idea..." Kurt cut him off.

"No, no, this was a good idea! You're right, I needed fresh air before I did myself in. I'm just a bit nervous, that's all". He pulled out a pair of jodhpurs that Blaine would fit and handed them to him. "This is sweet of you". Blaine gave a half smile.

"I just wanted to show you a part of my life that not many people get to see, I guess", he said shyly. "None of the other guys even know that I come here".

"Why?"

"I dunno, none of them are really interested in animals and I think they might make fun of me if I told them".

"No bullying policy, remember?" Kurt reminded him. Blaine shook his head.

"I don't mean bullying, I just don't think that they think horses are manly, whatever manly means these days..." He trailed off, looking pensive. "They're good guys, I just don't think that they would really get why I love horses so much. Horses really got me through that bad period in my life, and without them who knows what I might have done to myself. Riding kept me sane". There was a short silence before there was a high pitched neigh from the stables. Blaine jumped back to attention. "So, you sure you want to do this?" Kurt nodded.

"Absolutely".

"Then you're going to have to leave so I can put these jodhpurs on", he teased. "Or you'll be scarred for life. I'm definitely not as sexy as you in these pants". Kurt stepped closer to him and hooked his fingers into Blaine's belt straps.

"What if I wanted to stay here?" he breathed, his face very close to Blaine's. His boyfriend swallowed visibly and his pupils dilated as he leant in closer. Kurt could feel his breath on his mouth and he started to close his eyes...

"Oh, sorry!" came a female voice from behind them and they leapt apart. Kurt turned around to face the intruder, who was a young woman with beautiful red hair scraped back into a bun. "Sorry", she repeated, slightly pink in the face. "Hi, Blaine". Blaine, to his credit, readjusted his face into a smile.

"Hi, Jenny". He gestured to Kurt. "This is my boyfriend, Kurt Hummel". Her face lit up.

"Nice to finally meet you!" she said. "We've heard a lot about you!"

"So I've heard", Kurt murmured, stealing a glance at Blaine, who avoided his gaze. Jenny looked between the two and pulled a slight face.

"Well, I've just got to get some brushes and then I'll be out of your way", she said as she took a red tray from beside the door. She beat a hasty retreat and Blaine looked embarrassed.

"I really haven't talked about you as much as people say I have", he muttered. "They just like to embarrass me". Kurt shook his head disbelievingly.

* * *

"Oh god, oh god, oh god", Kurt chanted to himself as he sat on top of Socks, clutching desperately at his mane. "Where are the seatbelts?" Blaine swung up onto his horse and leaned over to readjust Kurt's grip on the reins.

"Socks is very quiet", he said reassuringly. "He's the best horse here for beginners". Kurt looked down at the ground. He was very high up. Then his horse jerked forwards and he grabbed the mane again with a startled squeak. Then he realised that there was a rope attached to its bit and Blaine was holding the other end, leading them around the arena. "See?" he said. "He can't run away anyway, because I've got hold of him". Kurt set his jaw grimly and clenched his fingers around the horses' neck, the smooth step of the walk only jolting him slightly as they circled the arena.

After ten minutes of Blaine showing Kurt how to stop and start, how to hold the reins properly while holding a neck strap he had put around Socks to help him keep his balance and how to sit, he announced that they were ready to go on a forest ride. Kurt blanched again.

"You mean, we're leaving this arena?" Blaine nodded and directed him to the gate.

"Just you wait, it's like another world where we're going!" he enthused. "And it's easy riding, as well. Not that that matters. You're a natural". He looked at Kurt with confidence in his eyes. "And I mean that".

"Really?" Kurt asked, feeling a twinge of pride underneath his nerves. Blaine leant down and pushed the gate open before going through first, Socks following.

"You're gonna be fine", he soothed. "Socks knows this trail like the back of his hoof". They started walking down what seemed to be a kind of man made track, where trees were swaying not far away.

They didn't speak again until they reached the trees, when Blaine stopped.

"Okay, two things", he instructed. "If you go under a tree, make sure you duck so you don't get pushed off the horse. You can steer him around some of the lower trees, but sometimes you're not going to be able to". Kurt nodded, shifting slightly in the seat as he eyed the low hanging trees. "And two, Socks is basically as sure footed as they come, but if he stumbles, don't panic. He'll get his balance back quickly, so it's no big deal". Then he flashed a smile at Kurt, one of his trademark grins that flashed in the slight gloom. "Now let's go have some fun!"

* * *

The forest was actually quite nice to ride in, Kurt decided. While he had already snagged the elbow of his sweater and almost been hit in the face with a branch, Socks was behaving and there was a peaceful atmosphere surrounding them. Blaine looked over at him with a smile, and he managed a small one back.

"Everything alright?" he questioned. Kurt cautiously let go of the neck strap he had been holding onto for dear life since he got on.

"Socks is pretty well behaved", he admitted. "How often do you come here?" Blaine inched Ruby closer to him.

"Well, I try to come out to the stables two or three times a week, so I come here pretty often". A strange look flickered across his face. "When I first came to Dalton I was really lonely, and this place really helped me to come to terms with myself".

"Did you have a horse before you came here?" Blaine shook his head.

"No, and Ruby isn't mine. She's just my favourite horse here", he explained. "But I'd always liked them, so I took some lessons and before I knew it, I was coming over during the week as well". He looked over at Kurt. "You're lucky that you made friends so quickly. I was on my own for a long time before Wes and David took me under their wing".

"I thought you joined the Warblers on your first day?" Kurt asked, puzzled.

"Well, yeah, but I stuck to myself for a long time. I didn't even talk to my roommate. I think he thought I was mute for awhile". The two boys laughed before falling silent again, the only sounds being the horses footfalls and birdsong. Then Blaine startled Kurt by reaching out and taking one of his hands in his own. Kurt let it drop from the reins onto his thigh, and even though he felt nervous at only riding with one hand, it felt nice to be holding hands with Blaine as they rode through a forest together. _All I need is a tiara and then we could be in a Disney film_, he thought to himself, giggling at his overly sappy imagination. Blaine raised an eyebrow and him and he looked away, a pink blush on his cheeks.

"What are you thinking about?" Blaine asked him, his hand warm around Kurt's.

"Just that I'm enjoying myself a lot more than I thought I would", Kurt admitted. "I mean, horses and I go together like, I dunno, Finn and sequins". He smiled a little at the thought. "That's an interesting mental image".

"Do you ever think about him?" Blaine asked hesitantly. "I mean, from what you've told me..."

"He was a stupid crush", Kurt cut in. "A stupid crush that was never going to go anywhere. I'm completely over him". He looked over at Blaine. "Besides, how could I think of him when I'm with you?" This time it was Blaine's turn to blush.

"Well", he said, trying to cover his awkwardness, "since we seem to have reached our destination, do you want to stop for lunch?" Kurt looked around to see that they had stopped in a clearing of trees, where there was a post to tie up horses and a picnic seat. "The stable management built it", Blaine explained. "It was so the riders had a place to stop and rest". He swung down from the saddle and tied both their horses to the post. He offered a hand to Kurt and helped him off the horse before taking out sandwiches and juice from the saddlebags on Ruby. Beside the picnic table there was a locked box, which he unlocked with a key from the saddlebags, and pulled out a red and white blanket.

"I just wanted to make this a bit more romantic", he explained, "than a picnic table". He spread out the blanket and sat down on it, making room for Kurt and spreading out the food. "I wasn't sure what kind of spreads you liked, so I made a few different ones", he said, holding out a juice box.

"Juice boxes?" Kurt laughed. "Cute". Blaine popped open another one and bit into a sandwich.

"What can I say?" he said through a mouthful of jam sandwich. "I'm a classy guy". Kurt sat down primly on the blanket and reached for a sandwich.

"Hmm, wholemeal bread, that's good", he said, picking at the food. "Any salad ones?" Blaine pointed at one and he unwrapped it. Blaine smirked.

"Look at you", he laughed. "You look like you're at a restaurant". He reached over and pulled Kurt into him, which made him topple over onto the ground. Blaine wrapped his arm around his shoulder and pulled him close, kissing him on the nose. "You look healthier since you got out in the air", he said. "You needed a break". Kurt put down his sandwich and leant down to kiss Blaine back.

"Guess I've got you to thank", he said.

"Yeah, you do", Blaine breathed, and brought his mouth up to Kurt's ear. "How're you going to repay me?"

Kurt answered his question by leaning over Blaine and kissing him on the mouth, tangling his fingers in his hair and closing his eyes. Blaine responded by rolling them over so that he was on top of Kurt and running his hands up his sides. Kurt felt flushed all over, like there were bolts of electricity running through his body every time Blaine touched him, and he reached down to guide Blaine's hands under his shirt. Blaine pulled away for a second to look him in the eye.

"Hey", he said breathlessly. "We can't do it out in the open in front of the horses". Kurt smiled and pulled him back in, feeling his hands move upwards anyway despite what he had said.

"Take off your shirt", he breathed into Blaine's ear as he started on his neck. Blaine responded by sitting up and pulling it over his head, throwing it to the side before leaning back down again. He tugged at Kurt's sweater and he raised his arms so that he could slide it off. Kurt's toes curled at the skin contact: no matter how many times he did this, he was still amazed at how good it felt. He moved his hands down to Blaine's stomach, who grabbed them and pushed them back upwards.

"Blaine", he gasped, "get going, will you?" Blaine made a strangled noise and pulled away to look Kurt in the eye.

"I really don't feel comfortable doing this in front of the horses", he whispered. "They're watching us". Kurt raised his hips to rub against Blaine's, and a strangled noise tore from his throat. "Kurt, I really don't..." Kurt moved his hands down to his waistband and undid the top button.

"Our shirts are off already", he murmured, his eyes never leaving Blaine's. "We're halfway there". He slid his hand into the jodhpurs and Blaine exhaled loudly, his eyes fluttering closed. Kurt stole a glance at the horses, who were standing in the shade, swishing flies away. "The horses are sleeping, anyway", he whispered, moving his hand up and down. Blaine groaned and fell back down onto Kurt, kissing him fiercely as he started on his jodhpurs, his hands shaking and sweat on his forehead.

And as he pulled off Kurt's pants and underwear, Kurt realised that, in the grand scheme of things, physics didn't really matter. What mattered was here, right now, lying on a scratchy picnic blanket in the middle of the forest, with the scent of horses and grass in the air, with the boy that he loved. And as he whispered _I love you_ to the boy above him, the _I love you, too_ that was moaned above him was better than anything else that he had ever heard. He had dreamed of getting his happy ending for years, and when he arched his back and let his head fall onto the ground, heedless of what it was doing to his hair, he realised that he just might have found it.

* * *

When the two boys rode back into the stables two hours later, their hair ruffled and their clothes creased, Kurt was looking far more confident than before, and they both had grins on their faces. Mr. Howard saw them riding in and shook his head, a smile tugging at his mouth. Jenny, who was handing in her payment for the week, went pink again and forgot what she was saying to the older man.

When Blaine had brushed the horses and put them into their paddock, he helped Kurt back into his car, who was feeling very stiff.

"So, did you enjoy your break?" he asked as they pulled out from the stables. Kurt pulled a face.

"I guess some of it was alright..." he trailed off, smirking. Blaine swatted at his knee.

"You loved it, admit it".

"Okay, okay, it was a good idea!" he laughed. "And I'm glad I got to spend some time with you. It seems like all I do is work and sing nowadays". He frowned slightly. "Don't know how I'm going to patch up that hole in my sweater, though". He shot a mischievous look at Blaine from under his eyelashes that showed he was kidding, and they sat in companiable silence for the rest of the ride back to Dalton.

* * *

The next Wednesday Kurt ran to Blaine's room and pounded on the door, a piece of paper clutched in his fist.

"Blaine, open up!" he called through the door. It swung open to reveal his boyfriend struggling into a red sweater, dark blue jeans unbuttoned around his waist. Kurt blushed.

"Uh, if you want me to leave..." he stammered. "Let you get on with it..." Blaine managed to get his arms through and laughed.

"No, I was just getting out of my uniform", he said, swatting Kurt on the arm. "Get your mind out of the gutter". He pulled Kurt into his room and shut the door, zipping up his pants. "So what was your news?"

"I passed the test!" Kurt enthused, waving his sheet of paper around. "I got 89%!" Blaine looked almost as excited. That was one of Kurt's favourite things about Blaine: he got as excited when someone did well as if he had been the one who had succeeded. He caught Kurt and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Didn't I say that you would be fine?" he murmured, kissing him lightly. "You're a genius. I only date geniuses". Kurt kissed him back, running his hand down his chest.

"Cashmere?" he asked, pulling back slightly. "Going somewhere?"

"I got us leave for tonight", Blaine explained. "I thought I'd take you out for dinner". Kurt looked delighted.

"You shouldn't have!" he said insincerely, his eyes delighted. Blaine could already see his mind working on overdrive to decide what to wear. "Where to?"

"There's this nice Italian place about ten minutes from here. I already booked us a table". Kurt's face split into a grin and Blaine felt his heart swell. He stared down into Kurt's eyes for a long time before there was a bang from outside in the corridor and he was jerked back to reality.

"Well, you better go get changed then", he said softly, slowly pulling away. "Don't wear green". He gestured to his sweater. "Otherwise we might look like Santa's elves". Kurt snorted.

"Please, I wouldn't dream of it. Besides, my green sweater has a hole in it, remember?" Blaine pushed him towards the door and stuck his tongue out like a child.

"I'm still waiting for my thank you at bended knee, you know", he laughed. "If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have passed!" Kurt rolled his eyes as he allowed himself to be guided through the door.

"Dream on", he said haughtily, trying to mask his smile. "I'm a genius. You said so yourself". He blew Blaine a kiss and disappeared to his room. Blaine shut the door and leant against it, a silly grin on his face.

He loved it when he was able to make Kurt look like this, as if he were the most important man in the world. When Kurt had first come to Dalton he had smiled so little that even now, months down the track, he still did all he could everyday to make him happy. No matter how long he and Kurt were together, he planned to make every day special and different, and if it took dragging him out of his room to ride horses and taking him to fancy restaurants, it was worth it.

Blaine abandoned the door and went into the bathroom to spray cologne on his neck, the bottle that he knew Kurt liked. He checked his reflection and left the dorm room, locking the door behind him and checking that he had his wallet and phone. Tonight was going to be perfect.

He put his hands in his pockets and started down the hallway.


End file.
